Pathway to Oberon
by The Light's Refrain
Summary: Willis had been warned about being taken away to another world, but it happened anyway. Now stranded, Willis must make an unthinkable alliance and become something forbidden. It's all for the chance to heal his virus-stricken partner and finally go home...but will his actions trigger unanticipated consequences?


_Hi there! This is going to be a three-to-four part story. Originally this was going to be a oneshot, but I felt like this would work better if I wasn't trying to cram everything together at once. These will be relatively short chapters though, probably around 2000-5000 words depending on what's going on in each of them (with the possible fourth chapter probably being an epilogue)._

 _This is an AT (Alternate Timeline) which starts sometime between 01 and 02, and then runs some into the 02 timeline before going off completely elsewhere...but we're getting a little ahead of ourselves here. This chapter mostly covers pre-02._

 _This fic is for many things: the Digimon Bingo prompt Destiny Stone, the Drabble Tag prompts malevolence, cuddles, and language barrier, the Hats Challenge (Willis - Sadistic Choice), the In-Wonderland Challenge (Prompt 3: Down the Rabbit Hole), and the DFC Festival (prompt: telephone). Most of these are on the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges forum, while the Drabble Tag are from the drabble tag on the RANDOM! forums. Most of all, though, this is a Xmas fic for my good friend Flame (FlameofSwords) :) Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I do own the First Digimon movie on tape though, and watched the crap out of it when I was a kid. One of many reasons I love Willis so much XP_

Pathway to Oberon

" _The words "I am…" are potent words; be careful what you hitch them to. The thing you're claiming has a way of reaching back and claiming you." -A.L. Kitselman_

 _ **Chapter 1: Hello Darkness**_

" _Stay away from fairy circles_ ," Willis's grandmother had always told him, when he tottered too close to a ring of mushrooms. She had been full of old superstitions like that. Though, when Willis thought back on it, that one may have been more to keep him from eating something poisonous than any real fear of pixies taking him away.

She, of course, knew nothing about computers, or any kind of modern technology. So she also knew nothing about Digimon or the Digital World. Or the fact that one day, Willis received an egg from his computer screen that would hatch into his two most cherished companions.

There were many things his grandmother didn't know, and would never know, as she was lowered into the ground. His new playmates were one of those secrets. He didn't want her trying to take them away, thinking they were fairies that would whisk him off to another world, never to return.

…Maybe Willis should have said something back then.

IIIIII

Back then, Willis thought that losing either of his Digimon partners was the worst thing that could happen to him. So when a virus took over Kokomon, spiriting him away only to return him as a raving hulk of a monster, Willis didn't know what to do. He might have had genius intellect, but that came to programming, not on how to cure his partner. He ran, to protect both himself and others. The ones Kokomon took didn't come back. Almost like the old folktales his grandma used to tell him, Willis thought with a sick feeling.

During his aimless fleeing he came across a broken-down service station on the outskirts of a woody area. Weeds and mushrooms surrounded the cabin-styled place. He entered it for shelter and supplies, he and his Terriermon keeping a wary watch at all times. That was their life now. Willis tried to use the computer, but it wouldn't go past the boot-up menu.

Kokomon managed to surprise them anyway, materializing _within_ the building rather than outside of it like he usually did. During the inevitable scuffle, as things got zapped or crushed, the computer screen began to glow. A bizarre impulse, and perhaps also raw panic, compelled Willis to grab Terriermon and dive toward that light. Kokomon lunged after him, and the ever-bulging light swallowed them all.

Suddenly, they were in a bright forest instead of a dark building. The abrupt shift in scenery threw off even the mad Kokomon, who whipped his massive head about in confusion. But it didn't occupy him for long, and soon Willis and Terriermon were back to fighting before they had time to process their new surroundings.

Then, other Digimon dashed past them in a frenzy. Willis had never seen so many Digimon in one place, and only then did he suspect that he had been sucked into the Digital World. He had heard of it happening to other kids, but it had never happened to him until now. That made him anxious: kids talked about being stuck there for months. What if he couldn't get out? It was bad enough that he had _one_ deranged Digimon after him. To have a whole _world_ of such beings-

Kokomon suddenly stiffened mid-attack, making a gagging noise. He roared in agony, his eyes turning red. Willis scuttled back, while Terriermon jumped protectively in front of his human partner. Was he going to digivolve again? They wouldn't stand a chance if he did.

But Kokomon did not change, becoming docile instead. If it weren't for the glowing red eyes Willis might have felt relieved. It was only then that Willis noticed a black band around Kokomon's neck that hadn't been there before. There were more black bands whizzing through the air around him, some latching onto other Digimon. They reacted the same way Kokomon did, with screams, red eyes, and then too-placid silence.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?"

Willis and Terriermon looked up to the sky, where a human figure rode on the sinewy serpentine form of an Airdramon. He had wild blue hair, a gaudy blue-and-gold outfit that reminded Willis of a bug king, dark purple sunglasses, and a garish grin brimming with malevolence.

"Looks like you owe me one," said the bug king, as the Airdramon lowered itself to Willis's level. "This Endigomon would've ripped you and your little pet apart if I wasn't here conquering." He gave Kokomon a casual pat on the shoulder, though the massive brown beast didn't react.

Terriermon growled. "Hands off my brother!"

The bug king gave them a surprised look. "Brother? So this is a family spat?" He grinned wolfishly again. "Well, he's mine now. Any Digimon with a Dark Ring is under my control. Don't worry, I'll put him to good use."

Terriermon snarled. "Let him go! You don't have the right-"

Willis raised one hand, interrupting his partner. His expression remained neutral. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"You can call me the Digimon Emperor," said the bug king with a sneer. "And my sole objective is to conquer all of this world."

Willis frowned. Never had he met someone so self-absorbed and unsympathetic. But…"These rings, how well do they control the Digimon?"

"They control them perfectly," said the Digimon Emperor. "I could make your friend here tap-dance or serve tea if I so wish, and he couldn't do a thing about it."

"And you live here?" Willis asked.

"I come and go as I please," explained the Digimon Emperor. "I do have a real life to attend to, after all." He said the last part with obvious displeasure.

"You mean you aren't stuck in the Digital World?" Willis asked with surprise.

"No," said the Digimon Emperor. He sneered again. "Are you?"

Willis only answered with a glare, but he knew that betrayed him as much as words did.

The Digimon Emperor laughed at his sour look. "Aww, missing Mommy?"

He was, in fact. He hadn't had a chance to call her all week, and she must be worried sick. But this jerk didn't need to know that. "No, but I do miss pizza and _not_ having to constantly run from monsters. And Kokomon here…" His blue eyes grew sad as he looked at the currently-peaceful Kokomon, but he quickly recovered himself. "How about we strike a deal?"

"A deal?" replied both the Digimon Emperor and Terriermon in opposite tones.

Willis rubbed Terriermon behind his long ears to try to reassure him, before turning back to the Digimon Emperor. "You want to take over the Digital World? Fine. I don't want to be killed or eaten or anything else. In fact, maybe I can help you with the whole world-conquering thing. I'm good at creating programs and manipulating code. I even created a Digimon once, though it…" Oops. He had said too much.

"Created a Digimon?" asked the Digimon Emperor. A spark of realization flicked across his face, and there was something almost like awe. "Are you Willis? The one who created Diaboromon?"

"…Yeah, that was me," Willis replied, keeping his expression stony.

The Digimon Emperor's manic sneer was back. "Heh! I could indeed have use for you then! But don't expect to win any territory from me."

"Like I said, conquer all you want. I don't care about that," Willis replied. "I only want protection for while I'm here, and command of Kokomon. You don't even have the take off the ring. Right now, he's too dangerous without it."

"Hmm…" said the Digimon Emperor, folding his arms in mock-thought. A moment later he stomped on the Airdramon's head, and it lowered itself to the ground. "Alright, it's a deal. Welcome to my empire, vassal. Come to my base and make yourself useful."

Willis frowned, but climbed onto the dragon's back.

IIIIII

It was a surreal experience to say the least. Here was Willis, previously fleeing everything, now setting out beside a mad boy to conquer a kingdom of monsters. He only watched, not being trusted enough to be sent out on a mission himself, but he still felt immensely guilty. He could tell that most of the Digimon were benevolent or harmless. But he looked to the malevolent ones, and to his own collared partner, and the regret ebbed. Some Digimon needed to be controlled. At least they weren't killing any of them, and the rings didn't have any long-term effects once they were removed. This Digimon Emperor seemed to think this was all a game, so perhaps once he got bored of this "game" and left it all behind, then Willis could…

Willis was quite surprised to see that the Digimon Emperor did in fact have a proper Digimon partner. His Wormmon was timid and meek, so unlike his human counterpart. It bothered Willis to see the poor caterpillar constantly getting yelled at, but he knew he couldn't afford to risk his alliance with the Digimon Emperor right now. So Willis tried to chat and be friendly with Wormmon when he could. Wormmon and Terriermon became particularly good friends.

"He…didn't used to be like this," said Wormmon, referring to the Digimon Emperor that had just left for the day. "He's…he's really a good person at heart, a kind person even." His long antennae drooped. "I just wish…I just wish he could be the same person again. Maybe…If I stay by him…You know what I'm saying?"

Willis glanced down to Lopmon, who stayed tranquil but emotionless in his arms. Willis had learned the names of Kokomon's other forms now that he was able to control him and his digivolutions. This was his Rookie form, who looked almost identical to his dog-rabbit brother except for brown-and-pink coloring instead of green-and-white. Willis stroked one of his long ears, even though he knew he wouldn't react. Return cuddles could be commanded, but what was the point of that? That was just Lopmon being manipulated through the Dark Ring. Though Willis sometimes ordered for affection on his rougher days anyway.

"…Yeah, I understand perfectly." He smiled at both Wormmon and Terriermon, who looked up to him with sad eyes. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can still reach him. He might act like a big jerk, but his heart's still there somewhere." The fact that Wormmon walked around without a ring was proof enough of that. At least, Willis hoped that was a sign of mercy.

Soon the Digimon Emperor gave Willis some small troops of Floramon and other plant-like Digimon to command as well as Kokomon. Before he allowed Willis out on any battles or missions, however, he had a suggestion: use a different name. He didn't _really_ want to be running around as Willis, maker of the infamous Diaboromon, did he?

The otherwise-crazed conqueror had a good point. He did _not_ want Tai or Izzy, or anyone else, hearing about this. He had fallen out of contact with them years ago, once Kokomon started chasing him away from all society, but he wanted to be safe. Though maybe if he could contact them now…no, it was too late for that. Maybe he could contact them again once everything was straightened out.

So he glanced to his collection of flower-esque subjects, currently cleaning his room, and once again thought back to the old tales his grandmother used to tell him.

"Well, if _you're_ the Digimon Emperor, then I'll be king of the fairies," Willis announced with a smirk. "Call me Oberon."

"Well then, _Oberon_ , you aren't going out there dressed as an ordinary mortal, are you?"

IIIIII

It took awhile before Willis settled on an outfit that made him look noble and fairy-like without making him look gay. He ended up with a dark-green tunic and pants, tall russet boots, a long black cape in the shape of a maple leaf, and a circlet with oak leaves and a pair of small deer antlers. The antlers were held sideways and close to his temples, so they looked more like splitting antelope horns than deer antlers.

 _It's like going to an anime convention,_ Willis told himself. _…That's not ending anytime soon. Probably going to have to adjust this a lot for the next few weeks._

Terriermon laughed at his new get-up. Probably not the best sign.

His first mission went smoother than expected. They ambushed the target town of Gotsumon by using the Floramon's pollen to obscure their sight and disorient them. Then they sent a barrage of Dark Rings into the yellowed air, and agonized cries of captures were heard moments later. Any escapees were swiftly tracked down and brought back by Endigomon, where some Floramon slapped the rings on them. Willis still didn't feel comfortable administering the Dark Rings himself, though he knew he would need to do it soon enough.

Terriermon watched from his shoulder, watching the chaos unfurl. "You sure about this, Willis?"

"It's Oberon out here," Willis murmured to his free partner. He pushed his circlet up again: he would need to modify it to fit better later. "And yeah…for now, at least."

IIIIII

It didn't take long for Willis to become notorious as Oberon. Not as notorious as the Digimon Emperor, of course, but Willis didn't want that much attention anyway. If the Digimon Emperor was the roaring boogieman to Digimon, then Oberon was the phantom who silently stole away souls and settlements overnight. Willis knew a thing or two about hiding and sneaking around from his fleeing days.

When he wasn't tracking down and kidnapping new servants for the Emperor's empire, or using his increasing forces to spy or otherwise gather information, Willis was discussing, and often arguing, strategies and technologies with the Digimon Emperor. Sometimes it was like there was a language barrier between them instead of just different opinions. The mad ruler, of course, never thought he was wrong about anything. To get through his admittedly bright but very thick skull, Willis had to twist things throughout the conversation so it seemed like Willis's suggestions were actually the Emperor's ideas in the first place, so _of course_ he would implement them. This was how Willis passed things like better treatment for the captured Digimon, and a few preferred Digimon for himself.

Occasionally, Willis and the Digimon Emperor just talked, or played games like chess. It was far from a friendship, as they still quarreled and belittled each other more than anything, but it was still social, _human_ interaction on a regular basis. Something Willis had mostly lacked outside of limited phone calls to his mother (and now he couldn't even do _that_ , thanks to being stuck in the Digital World), and something he suspected the Digimon Emperor craved as well, much as he would have denied it. Plus, they were both geniuses, even if one was mostly out of his mind. It let him discuss things that went beyond most normal people, like metaphysics or complex programming.

Willis really did want to go back home, but not even the Digimon Emperor could help with that. The crazed conqueror could come and go because he had a special Digivice that let him do so. Willis didn't have that. Even if the Digimon Emperor was willing to let him hitch a ride back (which Willis highly doubted, considering how secretive he was about his real world life), that would land Willis in _Japan_. The other side of the _world_. That wouldn't be any better than being stranded in the Digital World.

Worse, in fact, because here he at least had security and power. It was nice, Willis admitted, not being afraid all the time, having endless territory to explore, having as many Digimon companions as he wanted, and more. With all this technology and information, maybe he could even find a cure for Kokomon, and he wouldn't have to wear that ring anymore. Maybe _none_ of his current captives would have to eventually, when they remembered his kindness as a master. When they realized his jovial attitude helped reign in the Digimon Emperor's maniacal one.

This kind of life…it wasn't so bad. For now, at least.

Then there were the strange but intriguing texts that he was receiving on his phone, which shouldn't be working _at all_ in the Digital World. The ones that told him to keep an eye on the Digimon Emperor, and to look for objects powerful enough to grant any of his desires and more: the Destiny Stones.

Willis didn't know how much he could trust these texts or their sender, but who else did he have to count on? The Digimon Emperor? The person on the other end seemed to have more common sense than his manic ally, sometimes advocating the Emperor's current scheme, sometimes advising against it, always for sound reasons. So for now Willis welcomed the outside input and information, and kept it secret from the Digimon Emperor.

So far Willis had only the scantest rumors of these Destiny Stones. But if they really were as powerful as the texts said, and they could either get him home or heal Kokomon, then Willis _would_ find them. It was just a matter of literally leaving no stone unturned during his campaigns across the Digital World.

Then those _other_ kids came, and it all became much more complicated.

 _IIIIII_

 _I suspect everyone knows who the other kids are :)_

 _What do you guys think so far? Weird enough for you yet? If not, don't worry: it'll be getting a lot weirder later XD. Weirdness aside, Willis and the Digimon Emperor are an interesting combination. They do a surprisingly good job of balancing each other out. As a side note, most of the prompts used for this will be touched on a lot more later, so keep an eye out for took awhile for this story to properly form, but now that it has it's going quickly._

 _Can't say exactly when the next update to this will be, but I'll try to get it out in the next month or so. This story and its chapters won't be too long, but I'm juggling other projects including finishing up Bats Among the Birds and my original novel. Still, I want to keep a decent update schedule. Of course, whenever I say that..._

 _Anyway, later!_


End file.
